An e-mail box is an electronic information space for network communication provided by the network electronic post office for network clients. The e-mail box has the functions of storing and sending&receiving electronic information, and is an importance information communication tool in internet. By means of the e-mail box, the user may send and receive e-mails anywhere and anytime, which makes people's life to be greatly convenient.
The e-mail box service with the webpage as the interface is a common manner of e-mail box service, in this manner, one can enter the log-in page of the e-mail box through a webpage browser, then fill in data such as the user name and password etc. in the log-in form in the log-in page, and then click a submission button such as “log-in” to accomplish log-in of the e-mail box, thus the operations of sending&receiving, reading e-mails can be performed.
However, there may be some security risks in the process of using an e-mail box by people. For example, people often receive lottery e-mails, and are cheated when clicking the link in the e-mail, which results in damage of users' property or personal privacy; people are interested in receiving a dating e-mail, but find that the computer becomes more and more slowly after clicking the e-mail; people see the commodities in the e-mail very cheap and click them, as a result, many advertisements pop up; if a link in an e-mail from a stranger is clicked, the home page will be changed inexplicably and even cannot be changed back; if a link in a mass e-mail is clicked, many software programs will be installed and even cannot be uninstalled, and the like.
Therefore, how to ensure security of people in using an e-mail box becomes a problem that needs to be solved by the skilled person in the art urgently.